


Handmade

by Mcwarr



Series: All by Hand [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Dom Harry, Fluff, Kitten, Kitten Niall, M/M, Master/Pet, Oops, Pet Names, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub Niall, Top Harry, didn't mean to do that plot part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcwarr/pseuds/Mcwarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly, the door opens and Niall almost whimpers at the sight of his soulmate. </p><p>He looks so good and so perfect in his suit, even though its a bit crumpled from the plane ride. Like always, Niall forgets everything around him— this time to the extent that the leash between his teeth almost falls out. </p><p>Harry’s eyes are wide, his pupils are dialated and— “Fuck… wha— Ni?” He stutters, feeling his pants tighten at the sight of his perfect soulmate— his little kitten looking like an actual fucking kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handmade

Niall sighed heavily, blinking his eyes tiredly. Harry was away at some prestigious business conference for a week, meaning that he and Niall were going to be separated for the longest time since they had met. Niall had originally planned on going with him, Harry promising to show the younger boy all of the amazing places to eat and see in New York, where the conference was being held, but after talking to his professors, Niall realized there was no way he could miss that much class. So Niall was stuck sitting alone in dreary old London for the entire week.

The blonde jumped, letting out a surprised squeak as Louis thumped him violently in the temple.

Well, he wasn’t _totally_ alone. ”You twat! I knew you weren’t even listening!”

Niall rolled my eyes, “I’m sorry I don’t want to hear every story about you and El’s _amazing_ sex life.” he says, somewhat bitterly.

Louis looked at him for a moment before busting out into a fit of laughter, “Oh, don’t tell me! Mr. Perfect can’t put out??”

Niall glared at his supposed best friend. Louis and Harry didn’t have the best first meeting and Louis was still a little bitter about the entire situation. Niall shook his head, “No of course he can, he’s just a bit afraid to be creative about it. He thinks I’m breakable or something.” he sighs, shoving his head into his crossed arms, embarrassed.

Louis places his hand on Niall’s back comfortingly. “It’s going to be alright, Niall. I wish I could give you advice but… me and El’s sex life has always been beautiful—”

"Um- not true, but alright." Eleanor says as she walks into the flat.

Louis gasps, offended. “What ever do you mean, baby, I thought we were perfect.”

"We are perfect, now that you’ve gotten some balls—” Eleanor pointedly ignores Louis’ annoyed squawk. “Anyway, Ni, how did Lou drag you into this conversation?”

"His little soulmate can’t satisfy him sexually." Louis says, still sounding offended.

Eleanor laughs as Niall blushes fiercely, “That’s not true!”

El cuts the Irish boy off, “No, no, Ni! I’m only laughing because I think you’re going through something _very_ similar to me when Louis and I first met.”

By now, both of them are ignoring Louis’ angry noises of confusion. “Really?” Niall asks, perking up a little bit, “How did you fix it?”

"Oh, that’s easy." Eleanor giggles, "Louis and I can take you out tomorrow and you get something that’ll make you _irresistible_. Harry won’t have a choice but to ruin you.”

"But… that’s so much harder for me. All you had to do was go to Victoria’s Secret and be done with it. I don’t even know where to begin…" Niall trails off, already feeling uncomfortable.

Louis finally decides to speak up, “Oh come on, Ni, you told me yourself about how incredibly kinky Harry said he was.”

El nods, as if Louis had recounted this entire story back to her. “It’ll be easier than you think, Nialler.”

* * * *

Niall wasn’t sure if he liked this side of Louis.

Eleanor had ended up having work to do, so she sent Louis and Niall off on their own, giving Louis full permission to become a total diva during the shopping trip.

"C’mon, Niall, you have to know at least _one_ of his kinks.” Louis said, groaning as he pulled up at the shopping centre.

Niall blushed and covered his face. “He calls me kitten and he calls me pretty and sometimes he likes to hold my wrists together and tells me what to do in bed—”

"Okay, okay, I think I’ve heard enough." Louis said, a slight blush of his own beginning to brush over his ears.

* * * *

They end up going to Victoria’s secret.

It might be the most embarrassing moment of Niall’s life. All of the women are giving them different looks— some disgusted, others looking at them with adoring faces, probably thinking that they were shopping for their girlfriends or something. Louis holds up another pair of underwear, this one pure black, with laces all around the edges. “How about these, then? El has some of these, let me tell you—”

"Nope, no that’s fine, those will do, let’s get out of here." Niall mumble, basically running to the counter, ignoring Louis’ laughs behind him.

The women at the counter are giggling and smiling at the tiny blonde with smiles on their faces, mumbling things like “He’s adorable.” and “Look at how nervous he is!”

"Is this for your soulmate, darling?" The woman ringing him up asks.

Of course, Louis just has to appear right at this moment. “I guess you could say that.” He says, winking at the woman with no shame.

"Lucky girl." She says, flirting right back, a knowing smile on her face.

"Boy." Louis corrects. "Don’t you think they’ll look ravishing on him?" Louis says, ruffling Niall’s hair and Niall wishes he could disappear. The woman behind the counter looks astonished and a little bit sheepish, letting out a surprised laugh.

Niall takes the bag as quickly as possible, running out of the store, a cackling Louis following quickly after.

* * * *

If Victoria’s Secret was bad, this next place was _awful_. Niall can’t even remember it’s actual name but it was obviously made for people much bolder than he. Louis walked in like he owned the place, of course, while Niall just skirted around behind him, following closely. The man at the front grinned at the young boy as they walking, probably sensing his uncomfortable aura. Louis immediately went to a smaller section, the label on the sign reading _“pet play”_. The entire section was full of scary looking masks and an intense amount of whips and paddles.

"Alrighty. We’re going with a black theme, right?" Louis asks and Niall just nods his head, not trusting his voice. "Okay…" He murmurs, grabbing a pair of fluffy looking, black cat ears. Niall’s face is on fire. Louis looks over at him, sighing at the boy’s face, and he can already tell that Niall’s not going to be any help at this store. "Stay here for a sec." He says, walking off and leaving Niall alone in the intimidating section.

He returns moments later, but to Niall’s absolute terror, he’s brought the man at the front along with him. “Sorry, mate.” Louis says, laughing along with the man like the social butterfly he is, “I just don’t know too much about this kind of stuff.”

The man smirks and chuckles lowly. “Quite alright, man. Is this for you two?” He asks, his eyebrows raised.

Niall nearly gags, finally finding his nerve to speak up, “He wishes.” The blonde mutters, making the man laugh.

Louis glares at him. “It’s for him.” He says, jerking his head back at Niall. “Trying to surprise his soulmate with— uh, this.” He says, shaking his head and gesturing towards the shelves in front of them.

The man nods. “Going with black, then?”

They both nod at that, and Niall tries his best to pretend like he’s not dying of embarrassment. “Alright, well, I get that ya might be a bit shy to talk ‘bout this with a stranger, or anyone for that matter, but if ya want my help, you’re goin’ to need to tell me what your soulmate’s into.” The man says. His name tag reads “Michael”.

Niall sigh, “Um— I mean that’s the thing, I don’t really kno-”

"His soulmate’s a total pussy, alright?" Louis blurts, ignoring Niall’s indignant gasp of "Louis!", continuing quickly. "Apparently he’s really kinky and shit but doesn’t want to hurt his baby Nialler, but he still goes around callin’ him kitten and restraining his wrists when he can." Louis says, giving the Irish boy a look that says _‘you’re welcome’_.

"He doesn’t exactly _restrain_ me.” Niall mutters darkly, but both Louis and Michael ignore him.

Michael nods at Louis, “Now _that_ I can work with.” He says, walking across the aisles and picking up random objects as he went. “Now I’m just picking up a load of stuff you lot might be into, and you chose from them, alright? Don’t feel pressured or anything, only buy what you know you’ll feel comfortable doing.” Michael says, sounding like he’s reciting a mantra.

He places the things into Louis’ arms and gives Niall a wink. “I’ll be at the front if you guys need anything else.”

As Michael leaves, Louis places the things in his arms on the ground in front of the two as they sit down. It feels strange to Niall, sitting on the floor of what must be a sex shop, picking out toys to surprise Harry with.

"Alright, Ni, we know for sure that the whole kitten thing is happening, so for sure getting the ears, yeah?" Louis says and Niall nods. They go through several other objects, some of them looking painful and others confusing. Louis and Niall immediately put those ones away. By the time that all of those are out of their way, they’re left with a couple of leather, padded cuffs and a small looking, black ring that Louis was insisting on and a few differing sizes of metal pieces that attached to black, furry tails. "Erm, alright, Ni. How much do you and Harry… you know?" Louis asks awkwardly.

"Louis…" Niall whines, thinking that the other boy was just making fun of him again.

"No, Ni, do you know what a dildo is? Because that’s what these are and we need to know what size will be do-able for you." Louis says quickly, sounding pained with his eyes closed.

Niall blushes for what feels like the thousandth time today and picks up the medium sized one, handing it to Louis without making eye contact.

They don’t speak about that anymore.

"Okay and last but not least, which one of these do you like best?" Louis asks, pulling out a few collars from the pile. The blonde sighs, shifting through the selection of black collars. Eventually, he picks up a fur lined, black collar that has a silver hoop attached to the buckle. Niall handed the final item to Louis and he nodded, grabbing a matching item that must’ve been a leash.

Louis placed the things onto the counter in front of Michael, who just smiled at the pair, nodding in agreement as he came across the items. As he saw the collar, Michael brought up a dog tag-looking piece of metal, sliding it and a piece of paper towards Niall. Niall sent him a confused look. “This collar comes with a tag. Just write whatever inscription you want and I can have it imprinted really quick.”

Louis took in Niall’s shocked face and rolled his eyes, grabbing a pen and writing lazily on the front of the paper, _“Nialler"_ and on the back, _"If found, please return to owner: Harry Styles"_ and handed it to Michael. The man took it towards the back of the shop, returning a few minutes later with a small pouch, putting it into the bag with the rest of Niall’s stuff. Before he finished ringing Niall up, he grabbed what looked like an eyeliner pencil under his counter and placed it in the bag explaining, "For the whiskers."

Niall hesitantly handed the clerk Harry’s credit card (which he had forced into Niall’s wallet the day after they got together, despite the younger boys’ protests). This was actually the first time Niall had used it since Harry gave it to him, and Niall desperately hoped that Harry didn’t check the payment bill until after he got his surprise.

The boys leave the store in silence, and Niall nudges Louis’ shoulder lightly, “Thanks for doing this, Lou. I know I’ve been giving you shit today but really thanks, bro.” He says, a soft smile on his face.

Louis gives him a gentle smile, “Of course, Nialler. Anything for you. Are ya stayin’ with me and El tonight or are ya going back to Harry’s?” He asks, and for some reason, Niall shakes his head, asking Lou to drop him off at Harry’s instead.

Louis gives him a weird look, probably because he knows that the younger boy hates being alone for long periods of time. “Well, yeah, of course, and then I can come over and we’ll get breakfast or something, yeah?” He says and Niall really does love this boy.

The blonde give him a smile. “For sure.”

* * * *

Thirty minutes.

Thirty minutes until Harry’s plane touches down.

Niall is frantically pacing around Harry’s house, holding all of the “gear” in his shaking hands.

 _‘Should I even do this? I mean, I can easily back out, it’s not like Harry would ever know… no, NO. I have to do this. This is something I want, so I should just do it. He’s my soulmate. He won’t judge me.’_ Niall’s inner monologue is going crazy.

Niall goes into Harry’s large en suite and peels off his clothes. Hesitantly, he pulls the tail and ears out of the bag and grabs a bottle of lube out of the top drawer of Harry’s bedside table. Shakily, Niall spreads an extremely generous amount of lube on the dildo side of the tail. Pushing his head onto the floor and his arse into the air, he achingly begins to open himself up. Niall curses his bad timing as he moans loudly, feeling the toy go in a little deeper inside of him each time. Niall had always required a little more prep than most people. Soon enough, Niall was panting into the floor, his little prick already completely hard. Finally, Niall has filled up his little hole to the hilt of the toy, so that only the black, fluffy tail was visible. He slowly pushed himself into a kneeling position, whimpering loudly as the toy brushed against his prostate. Niall could barely even pull up the black panties that he and Louis had bought. A bit awkwardly (and painfully, thanks to his hard on), he tucks his manly parts into the panties, surprised when he actually enjoys the supportive feeling of the silk against his erection. Niall turns in the mirror, pulling the tail through the strategically placed hole that Louis had cut into the panties. He chances a quick look at himself in the mirror, and is surprised when he realizes… he looks good. And he hasn’t even finished yet.

Carefully, Niall makes his way to the close-up mirror, wincing when he has to bend over to get the angle Eleanor had recommended. He take the eyeliner pencil Michael had given him and places three little dots on his cheeks, right around his nose. Just like El taught him, Niall flicks medium sized lines away from these dots, making whiskers for himself.

Niall moans lowly as he’s putting on the leather wrist cuffs, as he accidentally moves in just the right way, making the tail hit that bundle of nerves. Niall checks the clock one more time, realizing that Harry’s plane landed 5 minutes ago, meaning he had probably texted Niall already. As quickly as he can, Niall makes his way into the living room and grabs his phone, giggling as he sees a selfie of Harry sitting in first class, pouting dramatically. The picture was followed by a message saying “The face I gave the flight attendant when she told me our arrival would be delayed 15 minutes. :( xx”

Niall groans loudly, not knowing if he would be able to last that long with the tail in.

His eyes flicker over to the bag, knowing that he could always do what Louis recommended.

~ ~ ~ ~

"What is that black ring you said I had to get yesterday, anyway?" Niall asked Louis the day after they had gone shopping. Louis looked confused for a moment before remembering, nodding his head.

"That can be a presant for either you or Harry." Louis said, shrugging. "El and I have one."

"Okay, but what does it do?"

Louis laughs. “It keeps you from coming, Nialler.”

Niall’s face scrunched up. “That doesn’t sound fun at all. I don’t get it.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Because Ni, it’s like when you come, its all over, you can’t keep going. If you’re wearing one, you can have a BJ _and_ get fucked. Isn’t that like, every gay guy’s dream??”

Niall glared at him. “Well, I don’t know, Louis.”

”Or, you could have Harry wear it and then he can fuck you while you come over and over again until you can’t anymore.” Louis said. “Either one probably works fine, but I’ll bet Harry would rather you wear it.”

Niall’s ears burnt red, “Let’s just talk about something else.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Niall sighed heavily as he grabbed the ring from the bag, pushing down the panties just enough to slip the tight ring all the way around himself. He whined loudly, wanting nothing more than to just get himself off right now. A message from his phone vibrated, reminding him why he was doing this again. It was another picture of Harry, this time his eyes narrowed and his mouth formed into a grim line.

Niall moaned.

Look, he hasn’t seen his boyfriend in a really long time and the phone sex they had half way through the week was _not_ enough for Niall.

The message below said “When your soulmate sees your pictures put doesn’t send back a picture of his pretty face. xx”

Niall grinned, forgetting for a moment about everything he was doing— everything that was around him, cause that’s sort of just what happened when Harry said or did anything. Niall clicked the ‘send picture’ icon, jumping slightly when he caught sight of his own face, whiskers in place and cheeks flushed. He laughed lightly to himself and closed the camera typing back a message, “Sorry Hazza, too excited to see you to send a piccy back xx”

Harry send Niall back a message almost instantly, “Well at least he’s alive. I missed you so much baby. I should be back at the house in 10.”

Luckily, he fact that he rode on a private jet meant that he didn’t have to go through any type of customs or baggage claim, meaning he was going to get back to me soon.

Ten minutes.

Niall squeals loudly when he accidentally jumps up, forgetting about the tail and the ring and he winces as everything gets tugged. Niall stumbles back towards the bag, grabbing up the collar and placing it around my neck. The dog tag fell perfectly at the column of his throat and Niall is pleased by the comforting, soft feeling it gives him.

Then, Niall grabs the leash and gets in to position.

He crouches, his hands placed in between his bent, spread knees and he lays his bum on either side of his heels. Reluctantly, Niall hooks the black, thick leash to his collar and places the other end of the rope in between his teeth. Niall watches his phone light up with messages, desperately wishing he had brought it with him so he could at least have some idea of where Harry was.

Without anything to do for the next few minutes, Niall, shamefully, begins to practice his meowing. 

Ever since the idea came about, Niall had been practicing his noises, from little mews to loud yowls of excitement. Louis had even overheard once, and said he was strangely good at it, then told Niall to never make that noise around him every again.

In his thoughts, Niall almost missed the loud noise of Harry’s entry.

Of course, cheesy as always, Harry calls loudly, “Honey, I’m home!” As soon as he walks through the door.

Now, if Niall had backed out of this plan, or never even thought of it, then he would’ve been waiting by the door, and would’ve jumped on Harry the moment he walked through the door.

Obviously, Harry knew that— and expected it. So there are a few moments of confused silence before he hears Harry hesitantly calling out, “Niall?”

Niall, who might actually be petrified at the moment, doesn’t make a sound, not sure if he should or not.

He’s sitting on the floor of their bedroom, waiting just a few feet in front of the door. Harry will check here soon.

A bit closer, Harry calls out again, “Kitten?”

And okay, Niall _has_ to respond to that one.

He lets out a quiet little mew.

He can hear the pause in Harry’s step. Harry’s steps return within seconds, but this time with a purpose. He’s going very slowly, and Niall can’t tell if he’s doing it on purpose or if he’s genuinely concerned that there might be a kitten in his bedroom. 

Both could be valid reasons when it comes to Harry.

Slowly, the door opens and Niall almost whimpers at the sight of his soulmate. 

He looks so good and so perfect in his suit, even though its a bit crumpled from the plane ride. Like always, Niall forgets everything around him— this time to the extent that the leash between his teeth almost falls out. 

Harry’s eyes are wide, his pupils are dialated and— “Fuck… wha— Ni?” He stutters, feeling his pants tighten at the sight of his perfect soulmate— his little kitten looking like an actual fucking kitten. 

His hair is perfectly mused around little black ears and he has cute little whiskers around his face. Harry’s eyes trail over his _pink, pink_ lips around the stark black leash that connects to a collar around his neck. As if Harry wasn’t turned on already, he’s wearing _panties_. His little kitten wearing tight little panties and he’s tilting his head at Harry like he’s confused or something. 

Niall mewls around the leash, wondering why Harry wouldn’t just _move_ already. Sure, it felt nice knowing that Harry was getting this worked up at the sight of him, but Harry didn’t even know that he had an 8-inch dildo inside of him yet. 

Harry finally seemed to come out of his stupor, walking over to the small boy, taking the leash from his mouth and running his free hand over Niall’s little cat ears. 

Niall fucking purrs. He purrs like he could actually feel that, like it actually pleased him and he’s pressing himself against Harry’s legs now, rubbing himself against his legs and making this little noises like Harry’s presence alone is _everything_ to him. And that’s when Harry sees it. A fucking tail coming from the panties and thats when he looses it, leading the boy to the edge of the bed. 

"Sit, kitten." He orders, brushing his hand through Niall’s hair. The boy complies happily, bathing in the attention he’s been craving all week. "Good boy, such a good kitty for me, yeah?" Harry praises, unbuttoning his pants. "You going to suck me like a good kitty, right? Like a good boy." 

Niall nods vigorously, “Harr-” He starts, only to fade into a whine when Harry jerks his leash. 

"Now, now, kittens don’t talk, do they?" Harry asks, hypothetically, his eyes narrowing and this is what Niall wanted all along. “And if they do, If they really really have to. They always respect their master, right, kitty?” he asks.

Niall nods once more, bringing his hands up to completely undo Harry’s pants when he feels another sharp tug, making him whimper. “Kittens don’t use their hands, either.” He tuts, “Good boys use their mouth, and you’re a good kitty, aren’t you?” 

Niall doesn’t even bother nodding this time, he presses his face against Harry’s crotch, nuzzling and nipping until he found the zipper, pulling it down between his teeth. Graciously, Harry pulled down the rest of his pants for Niall. He also went ahead and removed his suit jacket and shirt. 

Niall didn’t pay any mind to that, too involved in his new job of sucking his master off. He licked his way up and down masters’ considerable length, mouthing at the head whenever he could. 

"No more teasing, kitten." Harry growled, taking control of the situation with a firm hand on the back of Niall’s head. He began to buck his hips, shoving his dick down the younger boys throat. 

Now if this was a normal day, Harry would let Niall take his time, wait for him to progressively take his prick deeper and deeper until he was down Niall’s throat. 

This time, Harry wasn’t holding back. He knew Niall could easily deep throat his 8-incher. He also knew that Niall liked to tease. If anything, this was payback. 

Niall was gagging and choking around Harry’s dick, tears glistening in his eyes. He had almost forgotten about the ring around his dick until now, where it was very prominently holding him back from a much needed climax. His hands were trying to sneakily get into his underwear, not to touch himself, because he was sure kittens weren’t allowed to do that either, but he just wanted the ring _off_. 

But of course, just as he’s nearing the base of the ring, Harry forces Niall to look him in the eyes, the blonde’s innocent face killing him. All too soon, Harry pulls out of Niall’s warm mouth. Niall whimpers loudly at the sudden empty feeling. Just as soon as he does so, Harry pulls him onto the bed, attaching the leash to the headboard carefully. With more certainty than Niall could understand, Harry then grabbed the leather cuffs around Niall’s wrist and attached the two hooks, forcing them together and pushing them over his kitten’s head. 

Harry flips Niall suddenly, the leash and his wrists keeping him in place, just this time on his stomach. Harry pulls down the panties harshly, throwing them to the other side of the room. Slowly but surely, Harry works the toy out of Niall, savoring every whimper and moan that he could get out of the boy. As he does so, he recognizes the black ring he can see around Niall’s own erection. Niall keens, feeling absolutely empty without anything filling his hole. Harry grins maliciously, pushing Niall’s head further into the mattress and bringing Niall’s cute little bum as high into the air as he could. He then bent, blowing on Niall’s pink little hole, enjoying Niall’s little moan before pressing his tongue flat against the slightly opened hole. 

Niall fucking _meows_. he meows and he struggles and writhes and it’s the hottest thing Harry’s ever seen. He has to hold Niall’s head against the mattress to keep him in place as he continues to lick stripes against Niall’s abused hole. 

"Master, master, master." Niall begs, trying to get any kind of friction to get the fucking ring off. 

Harry smirks, then. Pressing his fingers into Niall’s mouth with little resistance. His three fingers barely fit in Niall’s tiny little mouth and Harry moans at the feeling of Niall’s rough little tongue running over his fingers. All too soon, Harry pulls his fingers away from the needy boy, immediately shoving two inside the tiny pink ring of muscle. 

Niall begins to squirm again, making needy noises, already pushing back against Harry’s fingers. Harry puts another in, just to make sure that his kitty won’t feel any pain, and when Niall begins to wriggle around once more, Harry removes his fingers. 

Niall begins to cry out for a second before moaning and thrashing wildly the second Harry pushes his entire shaft into Niall’s perky little arse. 

It doesn’t take long for Niall to start begging Harry to quicken his pace and soon Harry is pounding into Niall, thrust after thrust hitting the place he had long since memorized as Niall’s prostate. 

Niall was screaming, begging, “Master, Master, Master!” 

Harry felt his climax coming, and he growled relentlessly, pulling Niall’s body up so it was completely flush with his own, “Who do you belong to, kitten?” 

Niall moans loudly, unable to bring himself to answer with his cock entrapped by the ring. Harry snarls, ripping the ring off, but replacing it with his own hand, not allowing his kitten to come until he was ready. 

"Answer me, kitten. Who do you belong to?" Harry snapped, thrusting into his boy slowly and meaningfully. 

"You, Master, you, you, Harry, Master, you!" Niall cried, his words and names jumbling together. 

"That’s fucking right." Harry whispered harshly against his ear, his grip still tight around Niall’s little pink prick. "My Niall, my soulmate, my kitty." He said, punctuating his words with harsh thrusts, finally releasing Niall’s erection. instantaneously, Niall came all over himself, panting loudly and whining as Harry continued thrusting into him 

"Yours, yours, yours." Harry’s kitty mumbled, not even sure what he was saying anymore. With this final admission, Harry let himself go inside his kitten, grunting one last time before pulling out and falling next to his soulmate, absolutely drained. 

"Holy. Fucking Shit." Niall panted as Harry lazily took the collar off. 

Panic surged through Harry, “I didn’t hurt you, did I? Niall, answer me.”

Niall laughed loudly. “Harry that was amazing. We’re never having regular sex again.” he said, making Harry laugh along with him. 

"I fucking love you, kitten."

"Fucking love you too, master." Niall stated cheekily, earning a sloppy kiss on the cheek from Harry. 

Niall sighed, watching Harry through hooded, tired eyes, both of them smiling like idiots. 

Niall scrunched his nose, suddenly recognizing how disgusting both of them were. “Ew, shit, we can’t sleep like this.” he said, grumbling as he tried to sit up. 

Harry jolted, seeing Niall struggle with getting up. “Baby let me.” 

And Niall, completely tired out and sore as hell, let the love of his life clean him up and sighed, content as the two of them sprawled out on the large, overstuffed couch covered in a fuzzy blanket. 

"Night, kitten" Harry yawned, kissing my forehead tiredly.

"Night, master." I said, nipping at his jaw as he retreated and placed my head on his chest, reveling in the way his chest vibrated with his chuckle. 

"You’re such an idiot."

"Your idiot, though…. master."

**Author's Note:**

> Ew that was cheesy. (especially if you’ve read part 1 .-.)
> 
> sorry for any mistakes it’s currently 4 am and I don’t feel like proofreading
> 
> So idk why I can’t just write PWP I just feel like all smut should have a plot idk idk sorry. 
> 
> This was part two to a Soulmate AU that was prompted on my tumblr. Prompts are currently open. I do any niall-centric pairings, and I am totally open to doing another part of this particular AU. My tumblr is narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com and the link to prompt is http://narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
